


Quarter to Nine

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren forms a band and falls in love. Her manager has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter to Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Created for trope-bingo au:band. Photoset/ficlet/song (lyrics only).  
> The majority of Lost Girl caps taken from doccubus.com.  
> Possible trigger for drug abuse.  
> Disclaimer: This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License. None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

[Download and view on your device](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B_VQDNV5XEL1bXpoNm1pUFdHajg/edit) in [.ppsx](http://www.fileinfo.com/extension/ppsx) (uneditable PowerPoint slideshow) format viewable with the free Microsoft PowerPoint viewer.

Also available in slightly lower quality jpegs on Tumblr [here](http://anonymous-sibyl.tumblr.com/post/40470780558/click-through-to-view-full-slides-title-quarter). Click through to view entire slide at larger size.


End file.
